Halloween
by the female apophis
Summary: It's Halloween! And it's Sam's first Halloween since she was transfered to the SGC.


Halloween

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I know this. Must you rub it in?

Rating: PG-13 just to be on the safe side.

Pairings: S/J (well, DUH!) okay, in all actuality, this is a UST fic.

Archive: lightening will come down from the heavens and strike you if you don't ask me first.

Summary: My Halloween fic for the year. Sam's first Halloween at the SGC. 

Song: Maybe. If one appears they you'll see it won't you?

Other Stuff: Maybe. If you see it then it'll be there won't it?

A/N: okay, so I'll admit. This wasn't betaed. But hey, can you honestly blame me? Anyway, hope you guys like this none the less!

********************

She was all prepared for the evening. She had the wine breathing, and the movie was already in the VCR.

Sam Carter was relaxing for the first time in the past month, when the phone rang.

"Dammit..."

Sluggishly making her way to the kitchen, she barely made it before the answering machine picked up.

"Hello?"

"Carter. It's Jack."

"Hi sir."

"What are you doing this evening?"

"I was planning on doing some serious vegging actually sir."

"Vegging? That's it? You're not gonna pass out candy to the trick-or-treaters?"

"Tonight's Halloween?"

"Uh, yeah...you forgot?"

"Yes sir."

"Want me to bring some stuff over so you can give some candy out? I know that your neighborhood's usually one of the busiest."

"I would appreciate it if you did sir. Thank you."

"Hey, don't mention it. We'll get to hang out some at the same time."

"Yes sir." She replied, not being able to keep the smile out of her voice.

"Okay, well I'll be there in about half an hour. Okay?"

"See you then sir."

"See ya Carter."

She replaced the receiver as she heard the gentle click from his end.

"Crap, what am I gonna wear?" she said to no one in particular.

Heading straight to the bedroom, she began to rummage through her closet.

It wasn't long before she had her costume completed.

__

I can't believe I actually kept some of this stuff! I'll be lucky if I can still fit into it.

After she finished putting on her makeup, she took a good look at herself in the mirror.

She'd been able to find some clothes that hadn't been in style in almost fifteen years.

A very mini black skirt with red pleats showed off her fishnet stocking clad legs. She wore a black tube top underneath a mesh shirt. The sleeves of the shirt were full length, and had thumbholes that she was currently using. A simple black lace choker adorned her neck. She'd been able to find some black make up as well. Her eyes were done up in black eye shadow, her nails were painted black, and she had her lips lined in black lip pencil. Her eyes were heavily lined in black eyeliner. She'd run some gel through her hair, making it incredibly spiked. Her knee-high leather lace-up boots completed the look.

Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she realized that she only had about five minutes until the colonel would be there.

Making her way back down to the living room, she put the cork back in the wine and turned off the TV at the same time.

__

Don't want to give him the wrong idea now do I?

She didn't know why his opinion mattered to her all of a sudden.

But it did.

***

At 6:00 on the dot, Jack was strolling up the stairs to Sam's front door, a bag of candy in one hand, while he had some Chinese in the other.

There was no reason that he couldn't being dinner.

Was there?

He was about to ring the bell when the door was suddenly flung open, and he was being relieved of the bags in his hands.

He just stood there for a moment, shocked at what he had seen.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna come in?"

"Sorry, you just took me off guard that's all."

"Well, come on in."

"Thanks."

"Just find a seat. You want something to drink?"

"What do you got?"

"Wine, beer, water, milk, orange juice..."

"What kind of beer?"

"Heineken. Will that work?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Be right back."

"Take your time."

He watched as she retreated into the kitchen, and couldn't help but think about how damn good she looked.

Now he wished he had of dressed up better.

He'd just worn a simple cloak that he'd had since Charlie had been about three and some vampire fangs.

She just looked down right sexy.

He banished the thought out of his head, chiding himself for having a crush on his second in command.

His incredibly attractive, smart, and sexy second in command.

Was in hot in here, or was it just him?

Banishing the dirty thoughts from his mind, he smiled at her as she handed him his beer.

__

She has absolutely no idea what I was just thinking.

Of course, what he didn't realize was that she was thinking the exact same thing about him.

***

Jack was right when he'd stated about her neighborhood being incredibly busy during Halloween.

It was getting close to ten when she heard an incredibly loud knock on her door.

She was about to go answer it, when Jack pushed her gently back down to the sofa and got up to answer it himself.

"You've done enough for a while. I'll take care of this one."

"Would you turn the porch light off after you're done?"

"Sure thing."

"Thank you."

Sam listened as Jack sauntered over to the door and then heard the sound of the door opening.

"Colonel O'Neill? Might I question what you're doing here?"

Was that Hammond's voice she had just heard coming from her porch?

Carefully heading to the door, she couldn't help but smile at the situation that was presenting itself to her.

Jack was standing there with the door open, doing a pretty fair imitation of a goldfish, while Hammond watched him, his granddaughters watched the two men currently having a staring contest.

"Sir! What are you doing here this evening."

"I could ask the same of the colonel here."

"I forgot it was Halloween sir. The colonel here agreed to help me out with the trick-or-treaters seeing as this is a very busy neighborhood on this night."

"I see."

The devil costume the general was wearing really didn't help the situation in the least.

"Grandpa, can we *please* finish up here?"

"In a minute Tessa. I guess I'll save myself a phone call since you're here colonel. The briefing has been moved up to 0900 tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir. Thank you for telling us. You girls have fun, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

Sam smiled at the situation before getting some candy out of the bowl that Jack was still holding and watched as George strolled back down the walkway, holding a small hand in each of his larger ones.

"Shut the door sir."

He did so quietly, before setting the bowl down and turning out the light.

She was already sitting back down on the couch when he finally decided to join her.

"Something on your mind sir?"

"The look on Hammond's face when he saw me standing there instead of you."

"So?"

"It's kinda hard to explain actually. I think he might of thought that something was going on between us."

"But of course there isn't."

"Well, I know that, but I'm not sure that he did."

"I'm sure he did sir."

"But still..."

"Don't worry about it sir."

"Yeah you're right. I'm gonna go head home for the evening. See you tomorrow Carter."

"See ya sir."

She sighed as she watched him leave.

Why had her heart suddenly plummeted when he walked out the door?

~fin~

So tell me, what did you think? Did you like?

Tell me now!

Thank you!


End file.
